1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fabric covered building structures, and in particular to a rain cap system therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
"FAST Structure.TM." buildings are portable, rapidly-erected, fabric covered building structures. A description of these structures can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,710 issued Jun. 10, 1986, to Stafford et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,706 issued Feb. 24, 1987 to Stafford et al, both of which patents are incorporated herein by reference. The structure has a plurality of articulated arch frames which are supported in longitudinally spaced, transversely extending vertical positions. Spreaders rigidly connect the arch frames. A plurality of fabric panels are each connected between a corresponding pair of adjacent arches.
Element invasion is a problem for Fast Structure.TM. buildings. Water has a tendency to invade the structure and drip inside. One aspect of the present invention was the discovery that water invades the structure at junction points and bolt apertures, then travels through the hollow portion of the arch frames to a next junction point where it leaks through to the inside of the structure. Prior attempts to halt these leaks included the application of duct tape over the exterior portions of the junction points and bolt apertures. Prior art weather protecting devices that are used on homes and commercial buildings, such as "flashings", are not designed in the same way or shape as the Fast Structures.TM., and consequently cannot be used therewith.